1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to non-volatile storage systems, including but not limited to flash drives. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for detailed error reporting in solid state drives.
2. Description of the Related Art
Error reporting in data storage devices do not typically provide much detail at the physical level of the individual storage elements (e.g., pages). Once a failure is encountered in an operation, most existing I/O protocols report a failure of the overall operation (e.g., a read operation) and abort the operation at that first encountered point of failure. For example, in hard disk drives (HDD), the error reporting may report that a read failed at sector X, the first point of failure, but may provide no additional information about any errors that may have been encountered elsewhere in the read. Similarly, in many solid state drives (SSD) the controller typically do not receive any detailed error reporting.